Dragon Master: Part Two Dragons Power
by TigerWolf
Summary: A sequal to Dragon Master. Maya and Dilandau still have things to work out, while someone has prophesied the apocalypse. Still the Dragons most pull together but what will that mean for Van and Hitomi? Has Mystery, magic. fighing. love, and Dilandau!
1. New Startings

Dragon Master ****

Dragon Master

Part Two

**__**

Dragon's Power

****

By, TigerWolf

****

~ Authors Note ~

This story is a sequel to "Dragon Master" which is an Escaflowne Fan Fiction (Duh). If you have not read "Dragon Master", please do otherwise, for this mayor may not be hard to follow if you have not read that story. Thank you.

All you other people who have read "Dragon Master": Thank you for your reviews and support while I was writing the story. I hope you all like this sequel, which I promised.

****

Chapter One

~ Starting Again ~

"Gaea is a world were the heart and the soul roam free. A place where your wishes can become reality and how strong your will is can determine the outcome. The mythological and supernatural creatures and people of the Mystic Moon created, Gaea, long ago. On the Mystic Moon, they were feared, hunted and killed, only because they were different. The fears and anger of the Mystic Moon's people had wished the 'demons' away, and so Gaea was created. Any of those that had any magical power or had witnessed and believed in the Mystic Moon's magic and mythological creatures was sent to Gaea, a land were they would be excepted and live in happiness and have adventures. Because magic is something that can't truly and completely be eliminated from any culture or even the Mystic Moon, some magic was left behind. Those with extraordinary powerful magic were called to Gaea to live there life there.

"Gaea in the early ages was separated into two continents, in the hopes to help prevent wars. One continent was a place for sorcerers, wizards and people with magical powers, with few magical creatures which were the most dangerous, called Saragway. The other continent was a place for magical creatures of all kinds and there were few people with magical powers this place was called Gatesan. The two continents were formed in the hope that there would be no kind of magical hierarchy of power on Gaea and that the magical creatures would be able to live free, not used as a sign of power.

"As time passed on Gaea the people on Gatesan, our land, told tales and sung songs about the other continent all the people wondered what it was like on the mysterious land. But a magical barrier surrounded the other continent, making it so you can never visit the other land. So the people of both lands were left in the dark about each other.

"People wondered why the creators would do such a thing as to separate the lands so. Some people thought it was a mistake, because it would engage human curiosity and people would try all possible ways of getting to the other land. Some people thought it was a blessing in disguise, because what ever lay on the other land might need to be kept from them. Most people did not care only for the fact they did not know about the land, for the reasons most have never seen it. The only people who believed the land existed were scholars and nobility, they themselves having either founded the research done or read the logs of previous expeditions to the great barrier. So the land lies as a mystery to us all, and the question of whether or not we want the barrier to fall is a question we still have not answered."

"But Lady Maya, what do you think should happen to the barrier? Do you think it should come down?"

"Now little one, what I think I'm not going to tell you, you should make your own decisions on whether the barrier should come down."

The little girl was leaning against Maya on a couch in the study looking at a book in Maya's hand, then she got up. She had curly golden hair and deep brown eyes, and wore a simple light purple dress. "I think it should stay there. If it's there, then it's there for a reason, most likely either protecting us from them or them from us. And also I think they can keep the really dangerous creatures, dragons are enough for me." The little girl stated. Maya laughed a bit at what the girl said.

"You and Dragons, it seems you can't figure out your opinion of them, whether you love them or fear them. But either way, as long as you respect them and realize their power you'll be ok." Maya said. The little girl gave her a fake little pout.

"So do you know when my Daddy is going to get out of that meeting with King Van?" The little girl asked. Maya had been watching her through the day for three reasons. One both King Dryden and King Van asked her two, and secondly the little princess had practically demanded Maya to watch her, and thirdly it got her out of that meeting on tread negations.

"No I don't hun, but it should not be too much longer." _Poor Dilandau, having to sit through that. It serves him right though, he abandoned me in the last three meetings. _

"I hope it's a lot longer. I don't want to go back to Austria, I want to stay here in Fanelia with you." The princess said not in a little girl way but in a longing way. She meant it; this was not a little girl tantrum. Maya sighed, and looked and at the girl with loving eyes.

"Now Elena, you know you have to go back and you can't stay here. Your parents love you a lot, and as much as you would like to escape your duties as a Princess, you can't. People need you to be there, but it doesn't, mean you have to acted completely like a good little princess." Maya said with a wink "Have fun! you are a kid, just remember that you do have obligations." The little girl sighed she knew Maya was right.

"I know, but I just love being here and the way you treat me. You drop the royalty stuff with me and you treat me like a normal person. You take me out to have fun, something I can't do with me parents because wherever they go they are recognized."

"Well that may be, but remember you aren't an ordinary girl either, you're smarter then you look and more mature, the one reason I can put up with ya." Maya said, and messed with the girl's hair. She quickly ducked away from her and straightened her hair out some while giggling. 

"Well, you are right like always, sometimes I wonder though if you realize how lucky you are. King Van lets you do whatever you wish, you got to learn how to fight, and you're a General and you get to be in love with the one you love, instead of some prince from a far away land." The princess stated, while looking out the window onto Fanelia.

"Well I'm not an ordinary princess either, for many reasons, and I think we know those large ones. I lived on the Mystic Moon 'till less then a year ago and I'm the Dragon Master. So I have some excuses for not acting like a proper princess, but it still doesn't mean I'm not looked at horribly because of that. Here, the way I dress and the fact I'm a General is appalling to some and I thank God that Fanelia is not damaged because of it. So I do realize my freedom compared to you, but you should understand the cost of it, and how it could be a lot worse." Maya stated simply.

"Well, I know you're not all that appalling to most, you do have almost every Prince on Gaea fantasizing about you, your strength and possession call them to you. And your Beauty is well known to them." She said and giggled.

"Believe what you must, but I know where my heart belongs and it's not to them. I do wish the way me strength and '_beauty_' (as you so put it) was as well know as how my heart all ready belongs to someone."

The little girl smiled and turned to Maya. "So, any other stories you could tell me?"

"Hmm, lets see." Maya said any started to go through some on the books on one of the shelves in the study. She pulled out a book with a dark blue book with silver lettering. The silver was faded along with the book, making it look very old. She walked over to the couch and the Princess Elena came and sat beside her. Maya opened the book to the first couple of pages to a map of Gaea and the Mystic Moon as Gaea could see it. Maya started to tell the story of Gaea's creation to the little girl, a different version from befour. Soon she was asleep against her. Maya sighed and moved the little princess over gently so she would not disturb her sleep. She walked out of the study, telling one of the servants to watch over her in her sleep. She would be in the training grounds, if she woke up.

/~~

Maya walked out on the training grounds. Sword at her side, she walked up to the group of knights (perversely known as the Dragon Slayers).

"Lady Maya, you decided to join us." Gatti said. Maya gave him an evil look for saying 'lady.'

"Yes, the Princess has come to get us." Magul popped in.

"How can we be at service to you, Princess Maya?" Chesta said followed by a bow.

"Shut up. All of you, otherwise I'll give you a little piece of hell today that you'll regret." All the Knights started to laugh; they knew Maya hated being called 'Lady' and "Princess' by them when they did not have to. And it was always fun to watch her reaction. Maya scowled and was about ready to make them all do ten suicides on the castle's front garden which was a mile long almost. But Gatti looked up and pointed to a man ridding in on a white horse. A blue coat of arms was across the horse and the man was dressed in fine clothing. Maya picked up a rock of the ground and threw it at the man, hitting him in the arm. The man stopped abruptly and rode over to the group of knights with a look of fury. He stopped, dismounted and looked over the knights. He was tall and handsome, most would say. He had soft brown eyes and hair almost like Van's but brown. He wore black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt covered by a blue vest with a code of arms embroidered on it, and a black and blue scabbard at his side holding his sword.

"Which one of you dishonorable Knights dare to disrespect me, Prince Hunt of Tishion?" The Prince said in a stern tone. His voice sounded like it's own unique instrument, you could tell he normally had girls hanging off of him.

"I think you've done it this time. Tishion, that's the forth most powerful country, and it's heard he has almost every princess asking for marriage from him." Magul said.

"Yep, he's right, I _wonder_ why he could be here?" Chesta said sarcastically. The prince was looking at them strangely because the knights/ slayers started to laugh some.

Maya was behind two of the Knights, Hunter and Blade and pushed between them. "I threw the rock, so what you going to do about it?" She said. Prince Hunt just stared for a moment, shocked that it was a girl and because of Maya's beauty. Over the time, she still kept her hair short (by Gaean standards) so it was barely brushing her shoulders. It was also wavy, with red and blond highlights. Her eyes were a palette of different blues; some soft, most bold, making her eyes look like they were dancing and moving like the seas. She was wearing black pants and a simple blue tank top that tied together at her chest, and at her side was her sword, which had an elegant scabbard which was black with blue gems. She was breath taking by his standards. _She looks like she could be the princess by her beauty, but she can't be a princess! A princess would never be allowed to be dressed like that or be out with these knights and joking with them, _Prince Hunt thought.

"You should watch were you're throwing things for now on." Prince Hunt said, the knights started snickering, he was getting frustrated.

"I did not miss, you were my target." Maya replied.

"Then what do you want then girl?" Prince Hunt said. He was not prepared to start a fight with a girl. He refused to fight girls. That went against chivalry.

"I was wondering what your business was in Fanelia." Maya said

"That is between me and the Princess of Fanelia, not you," He stated matter of factly.

"Well then it is mine. I am Maya de Fanel, Dragon Master, Princess of Fanelia and Head General." The color of his face faded a little, Maya purposely stated all of her titles to scare him a bit. "What can I do for you?"

__

She's a General! A fighter, a strong leader, beautiful. She would make the perfect queen. My advisers told me to watch out for her, that she may be one I can't have, is this what they would not tell me? "May we talk alone?"

"Depends, if you're here to try and court me then you can leave now, if you're here on business matters then we can talk later." Maya said. _He got a nervous twitch when I asked if he was here to court me,_ _Damn... _"You're here to court me." Maya stated and rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested no offense, so please just give up befour I hurt you. And if you're planning to ask King Van behind my back for my hand be warned. He's letting me chose my husband, and plus I'm being courted by General Dilandau and we're planning to marry."

The Prince inwardly flinched at her straight forwardness, _I'm not giving up yet, she's not married yet, plus a women has never refuse my advances. _"Well then, I'll see you at the ball tonight. There I will ask for a dance, and you can't refuse, for that will be disrespectful of Fanelia." Prince Hunt mounted his horse and left.

Maya turned toward the Knights. "Well it looks like that one may be hard to get rid of, I hope Dilandau doesn't give him a beating like he did to the last one." Maya said.

The Knights laughed, for all the princes, (eight total) and even Kings (three) that had come to Fanelia for Maya's hand was turning into a very interesting show. "Well it's not like he doesn't have to worry about getting a good beating from you either. Let's see, you're at five princes you've beaten up and two kings. And Dilandau had only fought two princes. To me it seems they should be more afraid of you then him, also considering you scared that prince and king of with only words." Blade said, they all started to laugh more.

"Well I'm going to go practice my sword befour the ball tonight, I almost forgot about it, if I don't go now, Hitomi and Merle will be after me to get ready and we still have six hours!" Maya said, and started to walk away then she stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah, four suicides on the front lawn for getting a laugh out of your commanding officer." They started to complain. "Make that the back lawn." That was twice as long, that shut them up, "Oh yeah I'll be watching so don't slack off, your only cheating yourself if you do, plus, I'll catch you and that's more for you all. Then at the ball tonight you'll be to tired to dance with all the beautiful young ladies." She finished and walked of to her spot in the gardens. 

/~~

Maya's Point of View

Once I reached an old tree that laid by the forest line I was about to pull my sword out, when I felt a weird tingle go through my body. Then the wind seemed to pick up a little and sky went dark, like a late evening sky. Then I felt immense pain go through my body, it felt like my skin was on fire. I fell to my knees, screaming in agony. Once on my knees the pain only worsened and then my bones felt like they were being ripped out. I felt the tears running down my checks and they left a trail that felt like ice on my burning skin. Then my vision started to blur to blue, then to blackness as I passed out from the pain.

/~~

Throughout the inner castle, everyone heard a heart stopping cry from the gardens. The guards closest to Maya knew they were her cries and rushed towards her. The Knights stopped their suicides nearby, knowing they were her cries and ran to her, ready to kill whoever was causing her pain. Both the guards and Knights arrived at the same time, as Maya fell to her knees in pain and doubled over. They stopped about fifteen feet away, afraid of what was happening. Van, Hitomi and Dilandau all felt her pain and rushed to her, arriving right after the guards. They all watched in horror as she was knelt down and crying out in pain, afraid to go no closer then the others.

Then her screams hushed for a second, and wings came out from her back. She screamed out again, now that her heritage was shown. Dilandau was now being held back by Van so he would not run to her side. Her pure white wings with blue tips started to change from white to gray to black with navy blue tips. Van, shocked and scared for his sister, let Dilandau go and he started to run to her side. Just as he was, a blue light spread out from Maya, then a shock wave knocked every one down. Then the light came back in itself blocking Maya from everyone's view. The screams had stopped and everyone feared the worst. Then flames erupted around the blue and then just as quickly subsided. The blue collapsed in on itself and Maya was left unconscious, back on the ground.

Dilandau was instantly at her side, on his knees. He had a tear running down his face and reached out an unsure hand to touch her. He touched her check and it felt warm, not feverish worm, but alive warm. He could now see her breathing and he checked her pulse, it was strong. He picked her up in his arms and walked towards the castle. Van and Hitomi followed close behind. 

Once they reached Maya's room, Dilandau placed her on her bed. A team of healers came rushing in and pushed the three dragons out of the room. Once the door was shut in Dilandau's face, he slumped against the opposite wall and slipped into a sitting position. Van and Hitomi did the same. After about five minutes of silence Hitomi spoke. "I wonder what happened out there, I wonder what happened to her. Her screams..." Hitomi could not finish. Van held her close. Dilandau closed his eyes.

"I think it's starting again. Don't you feel the presence of misfortune coming upon us? The feeling that the balance that were chosen to protect altered?" Van and Hitomi nodded. They did not have time to continue their conversation as the healers came out of the room, three looking worn out and nursing some bruises. All three of the dragons raised an eyebrow at this. The head healer came over to them.

"As we can determine there is nothing physically wrong with the Princess, she is now just in a deep sleep and we do not know when she will awaken. She seems to be having a nightmare, or she is having a battle with her mind. Right now she is lashing out in her sleep and we cannot restrain her…we don't want her to hurt herself." Dilandau went past the Healer and to the door. "I would not go in there, she is liable to hurt you." The healer said over to him, knowing he could not stop him.

Dilandau grinned, "I know and she won't hurt me much, she's having those dreams again and she needs me. She hasn't had them sense she first got here. It only confirms what we fear, about the balance being disturbed." Dilandau said, then opened the door and closed it silently.

/~~

Maya's Mind

Everything around me was pure black. I could not see my hand in front of me if I placed it there. It was also deathly silent. I could not even hear my own breathing. Just as I was pondering where I could be, a wind picked up from nowhere. I could hear it howling and swirling around me. The wind did not feel either cold or hot, it was just wind. Then a ring of fire lit around me, with the flames reaching well above me. The sudden light from it made me squint my eyes until they adjusted. Then the wind that was still circling me lifted me into the air. I could feel my hair whipping around in the wind, and the heat from the flames. I looked around, I was lifted about ten inches of the ground then from right underneath me a pool of water formed and spread out all within the circle of the fire. I also noticed my pendant was glowing blue and lay slightly off my chest. "What's going on?" I asked, my words echoed in a different way. It did not sound like my voice, but that of another.

In the water below me, a part of it had turned into a viewing pool with a picture of Gaea in it. The same weird echo voice started to talk. "In Gaea's creation two continents were formed. One called Saragway, were the sorcerers and sorceresses would live alone, with the most dangerous creatures such as griffins and hippogriffs. These people and creatures were the most dangerous to Gaea's future, only because they had the power to take control of Gaea making a magical hierarchy. The Draconeans, a proud and peace making people, joined with the gods to place a barrier over Saragway, making it so nothing could get in or out. 

"This barrier is a key factor in keeping balance on Gaea, if it is broken then chaos will shortly follow and then the unmaking of Gaea. The strings of fate have prophesied what will happen centuries ago. The apocalypse has started, you have one moon, only you and your dragons can stop it." At that second, images started to flash in front of my eyes of battlefields, death, destruction and chaos. At the same time, this was charmed into my head.

__

The barrier that separates two worlds within a world will fall,

Mischief and chaos will spread like a plague,

Slow at first then rapid with time.

Four Dragons will stand united,

Elements, Earth, Illusion, Light.

False love, false marriage of a kingdom of woe.

From a Prince of wow the intended will not unit.

A dragons scorn will start it all

Evil shale win over good and the first day will start,

With the cries of Griffins and the flight of dragons,

The moons - - - - 

The words faded away without finishing. But the flashes still pored through my head, of violence and destruction. Then Gaea exploded. Nothingness is what existed. 

Then the water beneath came up to me and entered by chest, the ring of flames closed in and engulfed my body, then the wind circled me and pressed against my chest. Blackness then surrounded me once again. The picture of Gaea came in front of me, "Save Gaea, Save me." The echo said. Gaea exploded in front of me again, and I could do nothing about it.

~~~~~~~

Authors Note:

Ok there's the first part, I wanted to say this story is dedicated to all my supporting friends out there that helped me through Dragon Master's first part. 

I also wanted to remind people I'm a High School Senior and I got lots of pressures, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. And lastly please review, I love comments and suggestions, and even the once that tell me to hurry up and write more. But Note to yourself when you review, I know I am a bad speller and my grammar needs work, so don't flame me about that because I'm working hard at improving there. Thanks.

Also like I said, I have limited time, I'm posting this for my pleasures one, but also how fast I get chapters up will depend on how popular the story gets. It sounds mean but it is the truth. Have fun!

-TigerWolf

Oh yeah, thanks to my editor for helping make this more reader friendly!


	2. The Day of a Ball

**Dragon Master**   
**Part Two******

**Dragons Power**   
**** ****

**By TigerWolf**   
**** ****

**Chapter Two**

Dilandau stepped into the room to see a girl slightly trashing about in the covers that tried to cover her. She laid on her back her short earth like hair sprawled around her. He noticed a faint blue glow to her, and the pained expression on her face. The seen in front of him had him smile a second. She was alive, in pain yes, but pain can be dealt with. And then the faint blue glow gave her a godlike like appearance, she was beautiful and somehow he held her heart. 

No one could understand why the princess loved him and no other. Since he had given he's services to Fanelia he had become nothing but soft. If it was possible he has even more vicious and evil at times. He ruled his men with an iron fist like all ways, and had taken part of the responsibility of wiping the Fanelian soldiers into shape. He had taken Fanelias good military states and made it great. King Van had even let him take a small neighboring county to extended Fanelias borders. He had even sent Dilandau and his knights to other county's to help them with small wars, knowing that keeping Dilandau from battle for two long of time can be like taming a wild dragon. 

Only three people did he lesson to or even take advice from, and that was his fellow Dragons. He let the hate he had for Van die the day Maya died, for he was no longer important to him, Maya was and her wishes. Hitomi he neither really hated nor respected, and still those emotions were the same, but she was a Dragon and can prove to help clear a troubled head once in a while with her wisdom. Then Maya had his heart and there is no more to be said there, for she was the one that now made him seam human to others and the one to show the sympathy he had for others but would never dare to show. 

He thought of all this as he watched the girl on the bed. Another small smile came to his lips. He was still seen as the same Dilandau, a tool of war. When he fought for Zaibach we was looked as evil to its enemies but seen as a valuable asset to the opposing side. And now that he worked for Fanelia, he was seen more as a valuable asset to all people, because they had few enemies. Ironic how that works. But still no matter how he was seen non really know the true him, not even the girl that lied on the bed in front of him, but what made her different was the fact that it was her who he wanted to let know the true him. The one that dose hold human emotions and can be hurt, and the one who can love, he wanted to show that all to her and no other. 

He watched as she shot up in the bed and her eyes fly open and as she took a deep breath. She looked and him and gave him a weary smile. He sat down besides her and help her tightly as she explained what she saw. 

/~>~\ 

I had to fight off every healer, maid and Lord and Lady to let me continue on with my daily life today. It was a early afternoon and I had a training session to teach and security checks to make for the ball, and just because a supernatural event just happen with me people were trying to force me into a bed. I did not need that I needed to get on with my life and my duties. I was being stubborn and forceful something I picked up from Dilandau. A small smile came to my lips from that. I thought back to how I got away from the head healer. I drew my sward on him and told him if he did not let me go I would have to send him to one of his healers to see how much he trusted he's teachings to them. I scared the crap out of him he just let me pass out of the room muttering curses. I would to if I had to doctor me. 

I looked in the merrier in my room, the only good thing of playing sick today would be getting out of this ball tonight, but to late for that thought. I had on a dark blue dress that fitted by upper body like a second skin showing off all my curved and V necked down to show a small amount of cleavage. Then the skirt flared out nicely, giving it an airy appearance. My hair was pulled back half way and a few very small blue flowers were woven in and my pendent stood out beautifully on my neck. The only thing off abut my appearance to others was the fact my sward was around my waist, I long ago refused to leave in behind for any occasion. 

A knock was herd at the door and I got up o answer it. It was a messenger asking for me to met the King in his study. I passed the messenger and walked through the halls that I now knew so well. I knocked on a large think door and I herd a person telling me to come in. The study it self could be its own library. Old and new books line the walls and maps were laid here and there. There was a soft welcoming glow coming from everywhere and there was a smell of knowledge and wisdom that only this room could hold. A huge window was at the far side of the room and there stood the king. We had his back turned to me but you could see the formality about him, and the kindness he showed for his kingdom. He wore a white vest with red lining and black pants. His cloths were all made of the finest materials and on his vest were dragons done in the best stitch work. You would expect nothing less from a Kings attar though. The only thing that looked odd was the fact his sward was at his side, giving the king a symbolic look. 

"Not a day goes by were I don't here a person telling me how rude, stubborn and hostile the Fanelian Princess is, but then not a day goes by were I do not here how strong, admirable and beautiful she is either, and how she is a monarch to the people and lives only to see them happy making her a fine Princess. I'm proud of you for all those things, for unlike most you don't fall into what society wants from you. Instead you create a new society. Your stubbornness to be who you want to be as empowered movements and changes through out all the lands, and people ask how dose she do it? But they should be asking is weather what she dose is for the greater good and is she leading us into the right direction? I know you are aware of your ability to change this word so, but sometimes one should not pouch change so eagerly as you do at times. I do hope you behave yourself with a cretin guest we have tonight, we don't need the ball to end in a scandal as it was before because of these types of guests." 

Maya sighed, he was right and he was wrong at the same time. "A great person once said imagination is knowledge, as if I chose to imagine society as a dream it then I hold knowledge. But knowledge can be a dangerous thing to carry for not all can admit or understand it. But if one dose not spread there knowledge that they hold it could be lost forever in time, for life dose not wait for the person to speck. You are right I do push change, but you see if I don't then who will? The rest of the people that dwell on this world, that is who. But then it would not be the same change not the change that I envision, not all may agree with me but at least this way I get a say in how I would like society to be. I do see that my desire to change could cover ones hears in what I am trying to change, so I will behave myself with a certain guest tonight." 

That 'certain guest' would be the prince that was visiting the castle that was trying to gain my favor. Like that would happen with me. My heart belongs to the one a choose and it was not him. But then the importance of me not over reacting on him tonight was important, because the King was right. If I did then I could destroy more of the good reputation I have with the people who would be attending the ball, and if I did that I would not be able to change the ideas of people for they would not lesson to me. I knock was at the door and King Van said to enter. 

A man with a red vest with black lining and black plants stepped into the room wearing a sword at his side. He's silver hair and red eyes gave him a look importance while he's body language and attitude had him look dangerous. "Are we ready to attended another one of these dame balls." He said looking at me. No one is this room wanted to go to this event but all knew they had to, so none found offense in what he said. 

"Dilandau, hello to you too. You could try to hide you dislike for this a bit more, but frankly I agree with you. Lets go so this thing can hurry up to be over. Who knows something interesting might happen." I said. He have me a small smile, meant only for me. 

"You two go ahead, I most go back and find my Queen. Most likely she's giving one of the servants a hard time about dressing her up like a doll. And like you said I think we all want to hurry up and get this over with." The king stated. We muttered an 'all right' and left the room. Dilandau took my hand as we walked though the hallways. The guards on duty nodded as two of there Generals passed. Thankful for the fact they knew better then to look not alert, for the two Generals that just passed would have there heads in a matter of seconds. 

Dilandau spoke after a bit, there was something on his mind and I could fell it. "You've been going soft on the Knights again, joking around with them and becoming there friend. There support to be the best and they will not be for long if they are treated soft like you treat them, at times." He said adding the last part because when it did matter she was nothing but soft, and at those times he would watch her with lust in this eyes, that was the part the appealed to the most dominating side of him. 

"They are the best, and **will** remain the best. But if you are nothing but hard on them there loyalties will eventually waver and they are strong enough to revolt against us, as mush as we may deny that to ourselves and especially them. If I show them 'Solftness' (as you so but it) then there bond and loyalties with us will remain strong." I bit back, then tension between us was growing and I could fell the control on his anger slipping away at the mention of our Knights revolting on us. It was true they could but we preferred not to think that, especially Dilandau did. 

His control on his anger failed as his hand tighten forcefully on mane as he stopped and forcefully made me face him, whale backing me into the wall. "They're loyalties will all ways be with me, for if they dare think other wise I will cause them more pain physically and sociologically that they would beg for death when they find that forgiveness is not possible." He hissed. 

"Humph, as you say. Believe what you would like. But I will still show mercy to them still be there friend, and you can not change that." I snapped back at him. Dilandau eyes flickered with a combination of hearted, lust and anger. 

"You will do as I like for I can do as I like to you. You are mine in all ways, and you will lesson to...." Dilandau was cut of by a person that just rounded the corner. 

"Let the Princess go. Before I make you!" A heavenly voice said. Both Dilandau and I looked at the voice with anger. This kind of dispute between us was normal, and interfering with it made both of us angry. 

"Oh god." I groaned, "Its that god dame Prince Hunt." 

"I don't think I will because your in no possession to make me. Pulse I rather like the General like this." Dilandau replied back sadistically. 

"No Lady and defiantly a Princess should not be treated like that. I will have your ass throne in the Dungeons for even touching her." Prince Hunt snarled back at Dilandau. 

"Prince Hunt, leave us now. This is non of your business, it is between General Dilandau and I so leave us now." I snapped at him. 

"Princess I believe you may need assistance, you said that was General D-Dilandau. He needs to be put on trial for treason for his actions." Prince Hunt said with determination. 

"I said leave, this is between my Feonce ((I can figure out how to spell this for the life of me)) and I!" I shouted back. 

The color fatted a bit in his face. _She is marring that General! Something is wrong here. I cant allow that, I will not loss her to, to, to, HIM! _He thought. 

"Yes, do as the Princess asked, leave us be!" Dilandau added in. The Prince turned and walked away. "As I was saying, Don't be soft on our Slay-, Knights. And it is best if you lesson to me." Dilandau hissed back at me. 

"And I said I will be 'Soft' as you so put it, so you will have to make me." I bit right back at him, gave him a kiss on the lips and ducked under his arm. The kiss was to tame the lust in his eyes and tame his temper, pulse to tease him of what he was threatening. 

I started to walk off when I herd a low growl and then Dilandau hitting the wall will a lot of force. 

/~>~\   
The Ball 

The King and Queen sat in there twin thrones above the ball room for a rest. Hitomi was observing all the people below. "Van? Have you noticed that Maya and Dilandau haven't Danced or spoken a word to each other all night? Do you know what is wrong with them?" Hitomi asked her King. It was true too, Dilandau stood in the corner observing with an air of hearted and had seam to take it out on his Knights at the ball. While Maya stood at the other side of the room trying to avoid people and slowly slipping her way to the balcony. 

"Yes, I have. They had another one of there fights. Prince Hunt came running to me saying the Princess Maya was being pushed and threaten by General Dilandau. He did not understand that it was a normal occurrence for them, and how I could let her marry him." Van replied. 

"Those two have the oddest relationship." Hitomi muttered. A new song was starting and Hitomi felt like dancing. "Would you like to dance Van?" She asked. 

"Of course I would my Queen." Van replied, offering a hand to Hitomi. She stood and her forest green gown flowed around her accenting her eyes perfectly. 

/~>~\ 

I was trying to make my way to the balcony some what unnoticed, so I can escape all the people. I had almost succeeded when a voice came from behind. 

"Princess, would you like to dance, after all it would be rude of Fanelia if there Princess refused to dance with me." Prince Hunts voice said. I turned to meet his brown eyes and unruly hair. I wanted to tell him off right there, but the talk with Van came to mind. So I gave him an irritated look and offered my hand. He led me to the dance floor and we started our dance. 

"Why do you refuse me so mush?" He asked as a pulled me a bit closer. 

I stepped on his foot purposely and said, "Because my heart belongs to another, one who is not after my tittles and appearance but the true me." 

"Who ever said I was? Plus why a General who doesn't even treat you properly, a man that is a demon?" He hissed. 

"He's not a demon, just miss understood like me. I love him and no other, so there is no disputing why him and not me crap." 

"Love can be broken, and it will be for me. You will be mine Princess, you can come now and make things easier or I will take you latter. Causing pain in the process to those around you." 

"If you think you can intimidate me, your wrong. I will never go with you, I don't need a Prince that has to buy of force love to receive it. I am in love with another. Leave now, and don't ask for my love again." I hissed back. 

"As you wish Princess, but you will see me again shortly and then you will be mine forever. Remember the pain that will be caused is you fault, I gave you the choose of leaving now willingly." He said then turned away, disappearing within the people. 

I turned and slipped out onto the balcony. The cool wind calmed my temper, and I lost myself in thought wale staring at the Mystic Moon, place I once called home. Who was Prince Hunt really? What he said could mean war, over my heart, so he could gain it. And then there was something off on the way he felt, his body seams to give off this power that no other held around here. So who was Prince Hunt? 

~>~>~>~ 

Ok I got a chap. out. I expect mistakes in this and I'm getting it edited right now, and will replace it latter. But in the mean time I wanted to give you people something, so enjoy. 


	3. Commander

**Dragon Master**

**Part Two**

_Dragons Power_

**By,**

**TigerWolf**

**~ Chapter Three ~**

**Commander**

It's amazing at how just looking out blankly at something can ease your thoughts so much and help put them in their proper order, or at least sort them enough to make you feel at bit more at peace with yourself.  Maya was just leaning back on the wall of the castle on her balcony crouched down with her sword in front of her and leaning on her shoulder with one of her arms draped over it giving her a look of alertness.  The shadows and moon light was casting a mixture of blues over her form almost reflecting her solemn mood.

What did Prince Hunt mean?  'You will see me again shortly and then you will be mine forever.'  The words echoed through her head over and over.  'You will be mine Princess, you can come now and make things easier or I will take you later causing pain in the process to those around you.'  This Prince bothered her. True, she had been threaten like this before but this was the first time she had a feeling of truth from the words spoken.  Who was Prince Hunt, why did he desire her so much?  But most important of all what was he going to do about it?

There was just a feeling she got from him, a feeling of instant distrust.  His entire aura was dominating, more so then other Gaeans.  More so then hers, only select few had these types of auras and her and her dragons were a few of them.  You can't get this kind of aura without years of training in a martial arts or a religion or unless you posses magic like Hitomi, the power to see the unseen.  This fact alone bothered her, how did he have this type of aura, and the fact she could not read his aura was even more disturbing.  To have an aura is one thing, but to have an unreadable one was scary.  It might mean he is even more powerful then anyone here.

Long ago studies had been done on the auras of people.  They mostly studied the fighting and magical side of aura's because that is the side others can see or detect unless you have powers to see the unseen like Hitomi.  But what they found that they divide into four classes of fighters.  Forth and third class fighters tend to show their auras, their feelings, their desires, their weakness when they fight, those giving them the weakness, because they become an easy opponent to read and those attack efficiently.  Second class soldiers  can hide their auras a lot more efficiently, and show little emotion when they fight but still show a level of dislike, proving them to be a challenging opponent with little weakness.  But then there are first class fighters, these kind of fighters have never been seen or studied, so this is a theoretical group of auras. These people show no desire to fight, they show no emotion and have nothing to lose.  This type of aura you can not read in a fight, making others attack first.  But even though these auras show no emotion they are the fiercest warriors, thought to have the god's gift of perfection in sword fighting and other martial arts.

This Prince Hunt may fall into this type of aura which would prove to be a very formidable opponent, and that literally scared Maya.  She was not at this level of swordsmanship. She would be called as the so called second class fighter.  And if Hunt was truly as threatening as she was thinking then she would have to train, she knew she could never be a high level aura for she had a weakness, she loved.  So if she had to fight a high class aura she would have to make the first move, so the only way she could win is if her knowledge of swordsmanship grew to a higher level, but still then that may not be enough.

These thoughts were turning Maya cold at the present and the shadows were reflecting her mood perfectly.  Her mind changed from her worries but to the land around her.  There was something off about the land and the sky, ever since she had that dream/ vision / supernatural event happen to her earlier.  Everything around her seamed to have a new energy about it, but also a sense of fear, it was like the land was crying out in fear of something.  And you could feel that sense of fear, it was like a masked doom fell upon everything.  The normal person most likely could not sense this and so went on as if nothing special was happening, but Maya could fell it thus only adding to her worries.  And so she sat there leaning against the wall deep in thought but ready for action, sorting through her thoughts by staring blankly at the lands around her.  

/~~\

Rumm and his pack were on the trail to Fanelia to deliver the annual supply of goods.  Over the silence of the trail and the light humming of the idioms used to warn away land dragons, Rumm held up his hand and ordered a stop.  His ears pricked up slightly and he took a deep sniff of the air.  His face cringed and his ears dropped back angrily.  "We must hurry to Fanelia, there is danger here, we must warn them."  With that the cart started off again at a greater speed. 

Rumm did not like this one bit; he was standing in the Kings study waiting for the King.  It was about two hours after the old day, and he had demanded the King to be woken.  He stood there in the study having even a greater sense of unease then when in the forest.  The forest cried of something, and his people could tell since mid day the silent plea of the land.  The warnings were all about of imminent danger.  Since entering this castle he felt another aura, good or bad, that could not be told.  All these warnings and the cry of the forest and the feeling of something in the forest, and now here in the castle this other aura made the wolf-man uneasy.  His primitive instincts cried to him to run and hide and save his people, to get away from this land, but his human side told him to stay.  

The king entered the study with an air of annoyance of being awakened. By the smell of him disturbed, however, he also seemed worried and curious.  For the King knew that this wolf-man would not have him disturbed at this hour without a reason.  "Rumm, what is so important to have me woken and that could not wait for the sun?"  The King asked while tightening the rob over his bare chest and loose dark sleeping pants.

"There is danger Milord. The forest is crying, and the land is in fear.  And there is a presence in the forest that was not there before, a dark presence, its scares us wolf people.  Then once I reached inside of the castle I felt yet another power good, evil, I don't know.  I had you awoken to warn you, that danger is in the air and Fanelia is in danger." Rumm said as he knelt to a bow.

Van looked down on the trusted wolf-man, the one his father trusted and now the one he trusted.  Rumm's people had a way of knowing these things, and no one was sure why.  They always knew a lot more then they put on, and it is said they see events to come.  That is why they prefer to live a life of solitude.  Away from others, and now he had come to warn the young King.

"Milord, I came to warn you.  I have proven right about these things in the past by your father.  Do not dismiss my warning to you.  Fanelia is in danger of a presence far greater then I can image.  Do not take me lightly."  Rumm said.  Van looked down on him and shook his head.

"Rumm, I would never dismiss your warnings. You were a trusted friend of my father and a trusted friend of mine.  I will prepare Fanelia for battle, but what troubles me is the presence you sense in the castle."

Rumm stood and looked the King in the eye.  "Then I will be leaving now, I care to get back to the main pack as soon as possible. Good luck Milord." And with that the wolf-man left the room.  Van called for a servant to wake the generals and summon them to him.

/~~\

Maya still sat on the balcony covered by shadows of blue, staring at the sky.  What for she did not know, but she could not take her eyes from it.  Something was there and was coming.  She saw a flash, then nothing.  But that was all she needed.  She bolted upward and ran from the room.  She ran into a servant coming her way.  She was about to keep running when he grabbed her arm.  Maya looked at him puzzled.

"General, you are summoned to the King's study for an emergency meeting."  He said with surprising courage.  Maya nodded and ran to the study.  She reached the doors and pushed them open.

"Van, something's coming!  Wake Dilandau and Hitomi.  What ever it is, its evil and heading towards us, we have no time."  Maya yelled.

"I knew it! Dame, they are all ready being summoned."  Van growled.  Maya started to leave.  "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get Artemis and meet the enemy."  Was all she said as she ran out the door with her cape flying behind her.  A few minutes later, Hitomi, Dilandau and the other two Generals, Lyro and Mashu were standing in front of him with questioning looks. Except Hitomi, for he knew she all ready knew.

"Something's coming. Lyro! Mashu!  Wake the army and get the Melf units ready, and put defenses on high!  An enemy is coming and Fanelia is in danger."  King Van ordered.

"Yes SIR!"  Came their replies. They turned and hurried away.

"Where's Maya?"  Dilandau yelled.

"Getting Artemis."

"What? How?  Artemis disappeared in the Final battle.  What is going on Van?"  Dilandau yelled at him.

"Like I said something's coming, an evil presences.  Rumm was just here and warned me, and then Maya came running saying something coming.  But by what I can tell its scaring the entire land. Something else happened today when Maya had her breakdown in the garden.  We are missing something, but for now Fanelia is in danger.  Hitomi you come with me to get Escaflowne, Dilandau your Melef and let catch up to Maya."  They both nodded and hurried out the room.

/~~\

Maya was walking/ running to the front of the castle were the wall stood, all the while staring at the sky.  She could make out small dots coming over the forest.  Even though it was night the moons were giving off enough light to see them.  There were so many of them, there had to be a least fifty to a hundred of them.   But what were they, guymelfs? They did not sound like them, but one could never now.  What ever they were they gave of an eerie presence.

All about her the town was waking up, orders from the other Generals called for the army, so the men from the households were leaving.  You could hear the tearful good- byes given by the women to their husbands and children, wishing them a safe return.  The children were asking what was happening and were Daddy or Brother was going.  While they got replies like 'they will be back soon,' and 'don't you worry, come on we have to go to somewhere safe' and it was true the women and children were being evacuated through the back of the castle to the mountains.  Everything was done orderly and calm to make sure a panic would not happen.  But everyone could see the spots coming towards them and understood the importance of this.

As Maya went through the streets the people looked at her in awe.  Even though they all knew about her being the one who ended the Final battle they never seen her like this.  Rarely did the common people see her as a General and never see her as a the Dragon Master, they saw her normally as the tomboy Princess.  And here Maya was walking down the main street, having a face that was anticipating battle.  Her blue shirt and black pants looked more like a navy blue from the night sky and the passing torches put a wave of color about her once in a while.  Her cape flew behind her, dancing with the wind, and her sword lay dangerously at her side.  But what was most astonishing were her eyes. They were no longer the cheery blue most saw on her, now they were a darkened bold blue slightly glowing.  Maya would hear the occasional 'good luck,'  'look there she is, she'll save us,'  'No, don't go to her right now,'  'Is that the princes?'

She reached the front wall of the castle and stood in front of the gate about 20 meters from it.  The guards asked if she wanted the gates open, but she did not respond.  She unclasped the cape she was wearing and it flew away in the wind.  Then two beautiful white and blue wings emerged from her back.  The guards stared at her in awe, and in fear, for she was a draconian.  With a surge of energy she lifted of the ground and stayed hovering above the main gates. 

She watched patiently for the enemy to come to her.  They were drawing nearer now, and you could tell they were not guymelfs, what they were was still a mystery.  As they drew even closer you could see massive wings from each creature.  And finally you could identity them. Well at least Maya could, for she did not know that Gaea even had these things.  They were griffins, black demons that were approaching Fanelia.  They were coming in as a formation also, so not only were they a swarm of griffins, but organized ones.  They now were stopped at the forest line; she could now see that there were five griffins in the lead.  These five were different, they had gold wings and black bodies, and on their backs were humans. The   one in the middle could be identified as the leader by one simple fact, he was clad in golden and black robes while the others in black, and he had a blackish blue cape wiping behind him.

There Maya was in a motionless flight above the castle's main wall, her against an army, her eyes locked with their leader and the leaders eyes locked with her.  "Who are you, and what do you want with Fanelia?"  Maya half asked, half demanded.

"We are your enemy and are here to take Gatesan from you foolish people."  The leader responded in a cold voice.

At that moment two mechanical dragons came and stopped in mid air on earthier side of Maya.  One was the legendary Escaflowne dragon with Van and Hitomi.  The other was Deathstar piloted by Dilandau.  Deathstar was a guymelf designed by Atishea that best guymelf designers besides the Ispano designers.  Deathstar was a red dragon modeled after the Escaflowne with its own differences.  "I am afraid I cannot let you do that.  I am the Dragon Master, Maya Fanel, and it my duty to protect Gaea."  Maya drew her sword and with both hands and lifted it above her head, "Artemis come forth." Her sword hilt glowed a blue color and a beam shot out from it, surrounding Maya is blue.  The blue light grew larger till it made out a dragon somewhat, then the light faded, leaving Maya in Artemis.

Three dragons now guarded the gates to Fanelia, and slowly the Fanelian Melf units were forming behind them.  "So it is true Fanelia is protected by Dragons.  No matter."  The commander said.  At that the griffins attacked.  The black griffins came in like destroyers, the ground Melfs could do little to no damage to them.  They would fly down like a hawk and attack then fly upwards out of reach for another come down and attack you.  The three dragons were the ones who were doing the defending.  Maya swatted some with Artemis's tail and clawed others like a wild animal.  Finally she drew her sword and fought back that way, but the sheer numbers of them gave them the advantage.  A plan formed in her head, and she signaled for Van and Hitomi.  The two dragons flew high up into the sky and stayed there for a moment out of the sight of everyone, and then they both came rocketing downwards.

Artemis targeted the commander's griffin while Escaflowne went straight at the other four human controlled griffins.  Artemis hit the griffin head on, and it gave out a banshee like scream.  The two figures fall towards the ground.  At the last moment the commander leapt of the griffin and landed safely on the ground.  With that, Artemis's control chamber opened and Maya leapt forth, while Artemis kept flying upward.  Maya landed gracefully on the ground in a crouching position.  She rose to meet the commander face to face.  Maya used her mind to talk to Hitomi, something that they had been working on, "Now Hitomi, don't you dare do anything harmful to my guymelf."

"Don't worry I got this all handled, I'll just stay away from the major part of the battle, and I still can't believe your trusting me with her!" Hitomi's voice said back.  Maya gave a mental laugh back at her response.   But then her attention drew to the man in front of her.  She could not see his face or hair, leaving him absent of any identity.  His voice sounded almost familiar, but it also didn't. 

"So the legendary Dragon Master seeks battle from me?  Amusing.  For you are neither at the power nor skill as me."  The commander taunted at her.

"Where are you from?" Maya demanded.

"Well I guess it would make no difference to tell you, but its so much more interesting for you not to know."

Maya just stood there staring at him with an emotionless face, all you could tell was that she was angry.  Maya notice the clothes he was wearing, the cape he was wearing had a huge hood that draped over his face and gave his clothing a black backdrop.  He wore a long-sleeved golden shirt with a black vest that went over it with a golden design of symbols that Maya did not recognize.  He wore black pants and boots.  At his side was a sword in a black and gold scabbard.  The most interesting things were the golden talisman on his belt and the three on the top part of his vest.

"Well, is this not the part where you attack me to save your county?" The commander said.  Maya looked him over once more. This guy had no trace of a fighting aura, he gave no sign that he was going to attack, she was forced to make the first move.  She dropped back into a fighting stance and but her hand on the hilt of her sword.  "Swords is it now? I was hoping you were past that, but if that's your choice, so be it."  With that he dropped back and mimicked her stance.

Maya looked at him for a while, "It's all going to be determined on how we draw our swords." she thought.  With that she drew her sword lightning fast and in less then a second the swords met right in the middle of them both.  There was silence between them for a moment and then it happened.  Maya's sword cracked.  "It cracked!!" Maya thought.  Both of them leapt backwards.  Maya looked down at her sword, the sword the power's had given her, and there it was cracked.  The bluish tint and elegant writing of the blade disturbed by a crack.  How could that have happened? 

Then her attention went back to her opponent, he was getting ready to form an attack.   He drew himself into another stance where his body was facing sidewise and his sword in the front hand while his other hand was on his waist (the side you cannot see) and his head was facing towards Maya.  Then he turned like he was going to attack with his sword, but no, a golden ball of light traveled from his hand, Maya rolled away from it coming back up into a half kneeling stance with one hand down the other holding her sword diagonal across her body.  Then another one came and she blocked it with her sword but the sheer power of it sent her flying backwards.  Maya stood back up again, with a cut lip and a trail of blood on her face from her lip.

She got up into another fighting stance and charged with a multiple strike attack. He stood there unmoving, and at the last second he avoided both attacks, "How did he? Such speed, no one can move that fast." Maya thought.

"That won't work with me, my dear." He said and then after avoiding both the strikes he sent another golden energy ball hitting her directly in the back.  Maya went crashing to the ground.  Maya  lied there a moment then gathered all the energy she had and pushed her self up on all fours.  "This can't be happening, I cant be losing, this is for Fanelia Maya, FIGHT!" her mind screamed at her.  She got up completely and turned to face the commander, she dropped back into backwards leaning stance with her sword in her back hand raised about ear height and dropping diagonally in front on her where her other hand was extended and barely touched the blade, the swords blade it self stayed unmoving.  Maya now had a cut on her head now and blood was covering the right eye, but she dared not to blink focusing on the attack instead.  

"AHHHHH!!" she yelled as she charged.  This attack was an upward cut followed by a downwards one.  She made the move for the upward cut but he avoided as expected, and so with what energy she had she leapt upwards and came down above him with both hands on her sword for the strike.  He avoided, but not completely and her sword barely nicked his shoulder, but that did not come without price, there swords met and he got an elbow move to her face, sending her flying backwards.   She lay there not moving for a while.

"Well I guess I win, maybe you were not a threat to be worried about, and conquering this land will be easy.  My Lord will be pleased.  It is a shame, I was hoping you would be a formable opponent."  He said in just a normal voice, no anger, despise, or gloating.

Maya lied there trembling in lose.  "How could I lose, HOW!! I am suppose to be able to save this land, why cant I?  Why? Why….. why?"  Maya rose her self on her hands and knees, blood was dripping off her chin and her body was shaking. "Wait!  I am not done." She spoke out to the turned back of the commander.

"Oh, you can still move. I'm sorry, I thought you were finished." He said.

/~~\

Flash  –  words  –  hands  –  dragon –  pendent  –  fire – element

/~~\

"You know your attacks wont work on me, you need to be able to match my power, till you can, all I can do is knock you down again."  He said.

"I realize that, but I haven't been defeated, not yet."  Maya replied.  She sheathed her sword and lifted her head.  Her eyes were glowing a dangerous blue and her mouth was in a frown.  Blood covered her forehead and eyes.  She dropped back and placed both hands slightly apart by her far hip.  "Dragons darkness of farthest flame, I summon thee in my hands, to strike down all that appose me."  Her pendent starts to glow red and a ball of red started to form growing larger and larger, "DRAGON'S FLAME!"  She cried. From her hands a huge ball of fire shot out, surrounding the commander.  Maya stood there half relived that she won, and half scared. The spell took about ten seconds to die out but when it did Maya's hopes dropped.

There he stood; as the last remittance of the spell faded you could see a shield around him.  "Now I have to admit, I was not expecting that, you almost had me. You may prove to be a formidable opponent.  I'll tell you what, since neither of us can continue with our fight, we will call it a draw."  Maya was thinking what does he mean by neither can continue.  But then he held his sword out, it had a several cracks on it.  "It is a good thing this is my Lords sword and not mine, this way I did not lose out on a sword.

"So, why don't you come to Tishion and hopefully by the time you get there you will have a new sword, and if you don't come, I will be forced to attack this country again.  So I hope to see you soon."  With that he let out a whistle and a griffin came down to him.  He leapt up onto the back of it and they flew off, and all the other griffins followed, leaving confused Fanelian soldiers.  Maya stood there and watched them leave.

She then drew her sword and looked at it once again. Now there were many cracks and small pieces missing from the blade, she stared at in shock.   Then three Dragon Melf's landed behind her and Dilandau, Van, and Hitomi approached her.   "What happened down here, what was the red glow at the end of the battle, and did you win?" Hitomi asked.

She turned and looked at them, they all looked at her in shock, her clothing was torn and trashed, blood was in her hair and on her face, and she had a look of defeat about her and anger.  "It was magic, they have it and now I have one spell that did not do swat, but save Fanelia for the time being.  According to him it was a draw, both our swords are damaged beyond repair. He could have easily defeated me with his power but didn't."  Maya spat.

"Your sword! But how? It's a holy sword, one of the powers!" Van cried looking at the sword in her hands.

"I don't know, they're powerful, and we must grow more powerful to defeat them.  Tomorrow we leave for Tishion."  Maya said and started walking towards Artemis.

"Why Tishion?" Dilandau asked.

"Because that is our enemy, and if we do not go Fanelia will be attacked.  Bring only what's needed, and Van get the county in order, enact our emergency plan, for we my be gone awhile."  Maya said then climbed up Artemis and flew towards the Fanelian cliffs with the moons hanging in front of her.

~~~~~~~~

There we go! I updated and started everything.  Thanks for the reviews I got, and thanks for the encouragement it help get my busy butt to make time to write a chapter.  Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Can you believe it I had someone edit it so now; it should not be to bad!

**_TigerWolf_**


	4. New Decisions

**Dragon Master**

**Part Two**

_Dragons Power_

**By,**

**TigerWolf**

**~ Chapter Fore ~**

**New Direction**

I just stood there in the entrance of the room admiring my wife.  She stood in a very artful stance with her staff in hand.  The wind blows in through open windows blowing her high ponytail around her.  She had on traditional clothing; a white hakama and a dark green gi, it fit her loosely but tight enough to not distich her female qualities, and on her feet she had a pair of black slipper like shoes. Her clothing had her seam elegant and mysterious.   The silence and stillness of the room was all most unnerving, but yet peaceful and full of anticipation.

Her opponent stood a distance away from her mimicking her stance.  She stood there in the silence with a black hakama that tied off at her ankles and a royal blue gi, but hers was worn in a different fashion compared to my wife.  Her gi was not tucked in and ended about mid thigh, and around her waist she had a black sash tied off in the front with the ends ending at her knees.  And then to finish her appearance off was a pair of shoes exactly like my wife's, but in a royal blue color.  It was obvious she was waiting for my wife to make the first move.

And so she did.  My wife made a sweep with her staff to the right, to have it blocked, then she did the same thing to the left, only to have it blocked again.  The next movement was a head strike followed by two more sweeps, but they where all blocked. The next strike was an overhead strike which made her opponent bring both her arms up with the staff to block, my wife took the opportunity to quickly draw back and deliver a spear blow to her opponents chest.

But her opponent moved with incredible speed to my wife's right, she all most looked like a blur when she did so.  Then she came at my wife with a head strike that my wife blocked with a classic diagonal upper block which allowed the strike to deflect to her right.  Then my wife followed by a head strike to the right, then left, for both were blocked by her opponent.  Then she followed by a low strike meant for the groin, but her opponent blocked with a straight block with both hands.  Then my wife yet again took the opportunity and quickly drew back to deliver a spear strike.

This time her opponent but her staff out vertically with her body and quickly turned it counterclockwise to deflect the blow.  The she stepped forward and stopped, for her staff was resting a few centimeters from the right side of my wife's head, a sign the match was over. But my wife just grinned at her and moved her eyes to her left.  Her opponent looked that direction to see my wife's staff centimeters from the right side of her head.

"Nice job Hitomi."  My wife's opponent said, with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you, Maya."  My wife said back.  Then they both drew there staffs back and bowed to each other.

"With this kind of improvement from you, you will be beating me soon."  Maya said with a smirk while she walked to a wall with a cabinet that held the weapons, to put the staff up and to grab her sword that leaned against the wall.  As she walked back to Hitomi she placed the sword at her waist where it belonged.  "So Van, are you going to stop admiring your wife from the doorway and come in here?"

I stepped out from the doorway and walked up to my wife. "Well done Hitomi." I said to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, she blushed slightly, and I stood there admiring how I could still make her blush.  

"Well if you excuse me, I will be going to make sure everything is ready.  Will you two be ready to leave in an hour?"  Maya asked us.  We both nodded and she left.

Hitomi sighed and walked over to the windows. "It's going to be a long time till we get back to Fanelia."  She said while looking down at my, I mean, our country.  It looked so peaceful at this moment with the sun just rising over the forest line; you would never have guessed that there was a battle there just yesterday.  "All most reminds me of the time when I first got here, just this time we know that we are leaving and don't have to leave a damaged country behind."

"Don't worry Hitomi; while we are away our country will be just fine, I have faith in our people."  I said admiring how she is now just as protective as our country as I am.

"I know and I have faith in them all so.  It just makes me wonder where our adventure will lead us this time."  Hitomi said.

"That's the fun of it." I said, we both laughed at that and she nodded in agreement.

Then her body tensed and her eyes glazed over.  And she fell back I reached out to catch her and fell slowly with her to the wooden floor where I laid her down.

//~~\\

(Hitomi's Vision)

Clang

Clang

Clang

The form of a staff appeared as it hit the ground in a soiled motion and lifted again, at the base of the staff it a metal peace was there that pointed like a arrowhead and each hit caused a 'Clang.'  The top of the staff had one main metal ring that curved to make three mine lops (like a shamrock shape).  Then there was a metal bar that went through the shape and ended in an arrowhead shape form before completely going through the shape, and on either side there where two smaller rings.  This is where the clangs came from as the staff hit the ground each time.  

It hit once more and a red circle formed around it with a huge diameter, and then the lines of a star formed inside the circle.  Then on the next hit the hands of a women showed holding the staff, her left hand was decorate with several silver bracelets. Then slowly her body faded into Hitomi's sight.  Her body was covered in a long lose white dress, that accented all her curves.  She had long beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes and on the center of her forehead was a tattoo of an eye.

On the next hit of the staff, the background of the cosmos came into view, and on the top of her staff a ball of energy formed.  Then many small lightning bolts of energy came from the staff and connected with stars that were within the magical barrier.  Then a column of transparent white light came up from the circle and the women closed her eyes, then an invisible wind blow her hair upwards along with the ends of her dress, but her and her staff stayed where there were in the center of the circle.

"Fore stars have been set into motion. But a lone black star signified the rebellion against haven's power."  Then the seen changed to a picture of the fore Dragons, Van, Maya, Dilandau and her. "The fate of your destiny will be set by your own deeds."  Then Hitomi saw the women's face, her eyes were closed but you could now see the eye on her forehead in more detail.  It was red and outside the eye where two thick red lines that outlined the eye half way.  "You must embark together with the child, before the blood line meets its end."  Then the seen changed again to a picture of Maya shadowed by Dilandau. "The child shall settle what is good from evil, determining the fate of the haven's as the fore stars join."  Then the seen changes back to the women, and now Hitomi could see that the woman was actually slightly floating. "The one born from darkness will link with the stars in her hand.  This black star shale be drown in along with the stars of heaven.  Here in the consolations of Heaven we can only wait."  The seen again changed to a young girl that could not be much older the twelve; she had black hair drown back in a high ponytail with the front strains hanging down framing her face. Her most distinguishing quality's been her big bright golden eyes, and pointed ears. "She shale blossom like the red lotus, scorching all evil within her path.  The fore stars will free the world from oppression."  Clang.  Then Hitomi's vision was changed yet again, to the top part of her staff, and then she was drown into the green jewel that was placed right below the rings.  Then a seen of all the dragons again was shown, as if they were ready for battle, but now the same little girl was with them, with a sword drown. "She shale become the will that will destroy the Heaven's power."

//~~\

"Hitomi! Snap out of it."  Van cried shacking Hitomi slightly.

Her eye's scrunched and she let out a soft mown.  And then she slowly started to push herself up, and brought her other hand to her head and rubbed her temple.  Then she opened her big green eyes and dropped her hand.  "Ahhh, I think we're in for it this time."  Then she robbed her head again, and I offered her a hand up, which she accepted.

//~~\\

I stood in the front of the castle and walked up to my horse, Aurum.  She had a beautiful black coat, golden eyes, and a perfect temper, in my opinion.  The reason why I say in my opinion is that, she will let no other ride her except me, and barley tolerated others handling her.  Aurum was ready for travel, but also fashioned in an elegant manner.  She had a royal blue saddle blanket that had the Fanelian crest on both sides, but the crest was modified to include the symbol of the Dragon Master.  Then she had a black saddle with dragons engraved into it.  I went up to her and made sure the saddle bags were tied down well and gave her a gentle pet.

Van was all ready mounted on his white horse, which was decorated like mine but in white and without the Dragon Masters symbol, and he was to my right.  He had on a white long sleeve shirt with a white vest that carried the Fanelian crest.  Then a pair or black pants and his white cloak that was the sign of him being a Dragon.  Across his back was his bow and arrows, and at his side was the Fanelian sword.

Next to Van was Hitomi on her own white horse, decorated in green.  She was wearing clothing similar to what she was wearing before when he were practicing.  The difference was, was that now her green gi was embroidered with the Fanelian crest and had small dragons embroidered on the sleeves. And instead of small soft shoes, she had on light weight soft white boots that ended below her knee. Then on her back was her green cloak.  Then strapped across her back, diagonally, was her staff.  Then her hair was held in a high ponytail tied off with a green ribbon. 

Then to my left was Dilandau, on his black horse which was decorated in red.  He had on similar clothing to Van but in red and black.  On his back was his red cloak and his spear strapped on for travel similar to Hitomi. But at his side was his sword. Then in his hair was a red headband with a dragon symbol, which replaced his trademark tiara long ago.

I then mounted onto my horse.  I was wearing clothing similar to before, but my royal blue gi, was replaced with a sleeveless gi, that had the Dragon Master symbol on the back.  Then on top part of my black hakama (on the side) the Fanelian crest showed.  But it was only seen with cretin movements otherwise my gi covered it up. Then I was wearing boots like Hitomi's, which were meant for comfort and silent movements.  Then my short hair had the front parts pinned back, like when I first arrived on Gaea a year ago, and I did use the same dragon pins to hold it back in the same fashion.  On my back was my trademark cloak and on my waist was my sword.  Why I still wore it was kind of silly, since it was now damaged and useless really to fight with.  Its just I could not leave it behind, it belonged at my side I felt.  Some how I had the hope that the sword could be fixed in some way, I guessed.  So I kept it there, weather because I still wanted to sport it or because I felt naked without it, I could not tell. 

Then Van and Hitomi moved their horses forward to address the people in front of the castle, who were there to see us off. The other two generals stood there along with Merle in the front, for they were the once who would be making the decision making in the King and Queen's absence.  Behind them were the court advisers, and the court officials.  Van went to address them.  "Generals, Lady Merle," He started, using all formality as possible for this was a formal event, "I trust you to look after the country in your King and Queen's absence.  Keep the defenses at high till our return and use our means of connections if something happens to my country."

"We bid you farewell and we hope for a quick return.  And remember trust no one about news form us, and don't invite outsiders into out country in our absence."  Hitomi continued for Van.  It really was amazing how they could talk in turns like this.  You may be wondering why we do not want outsiders into the country in our absence, it is because we don't know what the enemy is planning, and the less foreign intrusion means a less likely hood that the country could be taken over secretly.

"Long live Fanelia."  The generals and Merle said as they dropped to one knee and placed there right fist across there chest.

"With the Dragons that protect."  Van and Hitomi said in unison.  Then they turned to the castles gates that started to open at there movement towards them, Van on the right and Hitomi to his left.  I followed to the right of van, but slightly behind and Dilandau followed to the left of Hitomi, but slightly behind. Outside the castle gates the Fanelian citizens lined the main street of Fanelia, cheering and waving us off.

//~~\\

We had been traveling all day, and were now close to the border of Fanelia and Austria.  The sun was set to set within the next two hours and we had yet to leave the Forests of Fanelia that have long ago said that protect Fanelia.  We were going to stop at the wolf-peoples city, were Rumm was the leader. The city was an important city for trade and located all most on Fanelia's border and was the ideal place to spend the night.

Dilandau and I now rode in front of Van and Hitomi.  There was complete silence between all of us.  Hitomi had just finished telling us about her vision earlier this day.  And it made me wonder, I felt awkward about that vision.  I took it as a prophecy that had been foretold by the lady in Hitomi's vision.  Then that meant that the fore of us were meant to join with another, a little girl, a black star. And we were meant to protect her?  Support her? Put her in power of something?  It did not make since but I did know that I almost felt jealous.  Why was I a Dragon Master then?  Why was I given the title of the leader of the other tree if I was not supposed to do something important?  I have gotten the idea that I have not completed my role as the Dragon Master yet, especially since all the trouble has started again.

But it bothered me; this girl was supposed to stop the evil as I quote form Hitomi, 'She shale blossom like the red lotus, scorching all evil within her path.'   I thought that was my job, to protect Gaea, but now was it to be her?  It did not make since. But I had a purpose I knew that, and what it was will be seen latter, I figured. I sighed.

Then I watched as Aurum ears pierced up.  And then my senses sharpened.  There I herd it a faint yell in the forest to my right. "Dilandau, trouble, fallow me."  I said while leaving the path.  Aurum ran through the forest, she knew were she was going.  She weeded in and out of the trees till we came to a clearing.

In front of me was girl backed up agaist a tree, she had black hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes.  She had her hands in front of her wrist to wrist with her palms facing out towards twelve men with swords and black armor. "Stay away or I will hurt you."  She said.

"We have orders to kill you, now be a good girl and make it easy, not that it's not all ready." One of the attackers said.

"Just try."  She said.  The girl did not look like she even was in the right state to defend herself.  She was all ready hurt, and looked like she has been running. Then a white arrow flew past me and then another both hitting two of the men, and killing them.  I turned to see Van with his bow in hand and preparing another arrow. The men turned to us.  They looked half way between shocked and scared. For Dilandau had drown his spear, and Hitomi had her staff in hand, all three ready to fight.

The girl took the distraction to full use, and to our surprise formed a red energy ball in her hand and shot it at one of the attackers, who disintegrated. But it looked as if that was her last defense for she looked like she was going to pass out.  Snapping out of my shock I saw that Dilandau, Van, and Hitomi had all ready charged the remaining nine attackers.  Hitomi was on foot, and was battling one of the attackers; Van was fighting with his sword and Dilandau with his spear.

I all of a sudden felt left out for I did not have a weapon anymore to fight with.  But my attention was brought to the girl, three attackers were surrounding her. I jumped of Aurum, and used my speed to cut them off. I stood in front of the girl in a martial arts stance, ready for the attacks.  The three just looked at me in amusement. Then I notice one of them had on slightly different armor, it was less armor, and he had a few red talisman placed on his wrist and chest.

That man smirked and brought a hand back above his head and a white ball of energy formed.  Right before he released it flashes came to my eyes.

I brought my hand in front of my face sidewise and closed my eyes. "Winds of protection release!" I said quietly.  Then a shield formed in front of me, and deflected the energy ball that was directed at me.  After that my hand went to my sword I did not draw it, but I removed from my waist.  And with speed faster then the eyes could fallow, I knocked the other two out with the hilt of my sword.  The one with the different armor, caught on and charged at me with his sword, I evaded narrowly and passed him, and in the process striking him across the back rendering him unconscious. 

//~~\\

Hitomi just knocked one of her opponents out, but there were two left.  And they were backing her against a thick old tree.  One of her attackers just sent a powerful blow at her with his sword and her block still sent her backwards.  She ended up dropped on her left knee, with her staff out diagonally in front of her.  She was realizing that she was out powered here, and might need help.  As much as she did not want to admit to it though. Half her mind was scared the other half determined to prove herself as a dragon.  Then she was hit by a brief vision, which only distracted her for a moment.

//~~\\

Her grandmother stood in front of her in her kimono.   "Hitomi use your power, its time.  The one of the earth around you, the sprits that can protect you."

//~~\\

Hitomi stood up tall and planted her staff down in front of her.  "Dragon of forest, protect."  Hitomi said out in a mystical tone. Then in front of her a green flying dragon appeared about fore feet long with its wings spread.  It gave out a small cry and flew at Hitomi's attackers who where side by side. It flew straight through them then swooped up above them disintegrating like the aftereffects of a firework, leaving the two attackers knocked out.

//~~\\  
  


Dilandau just killed his other opponent with his spear, and watched as Van killed his last with his bow.  Dilandau watched as Van then turned to go to Hitomi, and they both watched as she summoned a dragon in shock.  Once the dragon knocked the men out, Van went to his wife.  Then my attention went straight to Maya.  She just knocked all her opponents out with the hilt of her sword and scabbard.  Her speed amazed me.  She now moved so fast one had trouble following her with the eye because her movements blurred.

As she stood up I caught a slight glow in her eye, but it faded as she turned to the little girl.  All three of us walked over to join Maya.  As Hitomi laid her eyes on the girl she gasped.  "That's the girl in my vision." She said.  Indeed, she probably was.  I looked at the girl.  She had black hair in a high ponytail that ended at the base oh her neck, then the front strains by her ears hanged down.  She has on a whitish-gray rap like dress that ended about mid thigh. There was a black slash around her waist and on her forearms and shins there was a black protection guards. (A/N- I don't know the names for them) Around her neck was a gold ring with a red gem in the middle. But Hitomi was right, her most distinguishing fetchers here her gold eyes and pointed ears. 

The girl right now has leaning agaist the tree behind her and tried to stand up, but fell forward.  Maya was right there to catch her though.  Maya fell with her slowly to her knees, and cradled her in her lap. The girl looks at her and gasped. I followed her gaze and it went to the mark of the dragon on Maya's arm.  "I found you." She said, with eyes glimmering.  Maya shushed her. And coxed her saying "everything's all right" Then the girl passed out in Maya's arms.

"I wonder what her name is and what her story is." Maya said, "It looks like she is the next peace in our little adventure."

"Right you are, Ashura will be that indeed."  A voice said from above. Our gases followed to a man sitting casually agaist a tree branch.  He then jumped down and landed in a crouching position, and then straitened himself. He had bluish purple hair, and wore a light grayish robe like garment that went to his feet.  He had the same color cloak on and had a red talisman around his waist and on his wrist and one on his chest. In his hand was a staff that had markings on it that I could not read, and a red round gem on the top. He had a carefree personality to him, and a lazy smile on his face.  I did not like him.

"Who are you?" I growled at him

"Oh, now need to worry, that you don't.  I am not your enemy, just a watcher, a rurouni perhaps."  He said is a polite happy voice.  I did not like it on bit.  "Now that Ashura is in proper hands I will leave you.  I will see you all soon, that I will, take care of her Dragon Master." He directed to Maya.  Then he leapt backwards into the air and he despaired in a white flash.

//~~\\

I looked down at the girl in my arms, how wired things are.  Wired they were indeed. A strange girl, Ashura I assume.  A mysterious man and new powers within me, and Hitomi too, I see.  What is to come? How confusing, that it is.

~~~~~~

Ok glossary for the few Japanese words I used. (and others)

hakama = a wide-legged pants worn by men  (and now Maya and Hitomi as they practice and travel)

gi = man's tunic-like garment, worn with a hakama with the tails tucked in

rurouni = by and large means "wanderer" or "drifter"

Aurum= Gold

Ok now credits-

Ashura's character design and the prophecy (I did change it some) come from RG Veda, an anime released by U.S. Manga Corps.  I just watched it the other day and went perfect character design!  For I was planning to do something like this before.  I can say this will be nothing like RG Veda, I am just saying this is where I got this character design and the prophecy.  So if you have ever seen it, you cant say I did not do a disclaimer, or give credits!

Next-

Hey hello, I know long time no write.  But I am heads over heel in Homework and work and b/f stuff, and martial arts.  (first tournament this week, and I cant wait).  I can tell you I should be able to write more soon, because I now once again now exactly how this story is going to go, and just cant keep this is my head. So I hope to see you all soon at a different time.  And thank you for the reviews!

Oh yeah, I just wanted to post this really, really, bad, so I have not had a person edit it, so sorry for the mistakes, a new post will be up in a day or two.  So please don't flame me.

All so if you like Van and Hitomi, I have to say, I am trying to include them more now, I think I have been neglecting them.  And I have cool character developments for them, why not use them?  So yeah. 

Anyway THANK YOU.

-TigerWolf

  
  



End file.
